U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,480 discloses clamping means for clamping roof fabric to cables of an air-supported fabric roof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,440 discloses such clamping means at the intersection of two cables extending perpendicularly to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,086 discloses such clamping means at the connection of the cables to a concrete compression ring of a fabric roof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,191 discloses an air-supported fabric roof having a cable grid of equilateral triangles each covered by a triangular fabric panel.